The Dovewing and Ivypool Show
by WhisperingShadows1028
Summary: Watch as Dovewing, the over-hyperactive she-cat and Ivypool, the calmer yet no less immature she-cat interview different poor cats that have been forcefully dragged into this... Also, I got permission from Empress Tansy!
1. Pilot

**Hello there! This is Bananastarxox and this is the first ever chapter to The Dovewing and Ivypool Show! I know that I will not be able update so frequently, so sorry for any inconvenience. Well, onto the story!**

"Weeeeeee!" Dovewing spun around and around on her chair while Ivypool watched on, resisting the urge to facepaw herself. "I knew that I shouldn't have gave her coffee." The grey and white she-cat grumbled as she tried to pry her fluffy grey sister off the chair.

"Come on, Dovewing! The show's about to start!" Ivypool pulled Dovewing off of the chair but sighing again when she just got back onto the plushy chair and continued to spin around. "You give me no choice, Dovewing, but to use this!" Ivypool pulled out a pair of earplugs and and plugged them in firmly before clicking play on her phone. The deadliest of all the deadly songs then came on: Nyan cat

"Nooooooo!" Dovewing screamed and grabbed her sister's phone and stomped on it, shattering it. "Hey!" Ivypool protested, "That was my new phone! But who cares? I can get a new one! Now, we're almost late for our show!"

Dovewing stopped and stared at her sister with a big happy grin, "Well, why didn't you just say so?" Then the fluffy grey she-cat just skipped off without waiting for her sister. "Ughhhh! That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Ivypool yanked on her fur in frustration, before running after her sister, "Hey! Wait up!"

"Finally!" Tansy, a small ginger she-cat stomped up to them, "You were suppose to be here like, two hours ago!" "Sorry, Tansy! But someone here," Ivypool shot a quick glare at her sister, who was pawing at the wires, oblivious to everything else, "didn't cooperate very well." "Hey! It wasn't my fault that you gave me coffee!" Dovewing shot back.

"Okay! Stop complaining! It's time to get onstage!" Tansy meowed, pawing over two headsets towards the two bickering sisters. "I swear if you argue anymore my ears will fall off!" "It's Dovewing's fault-" Ivypool tried to protest but was cut off as Tansy interrupted, "I don't care whose fault it is, just get onstage! But remember it is just a brief introduction, okay? Just try not to bore anyone out!"

"Yes, yes I know! Come on, Dovewing!" Ivypool pulled her sister onstage and sat in their comfy armchairs. "Welcome to the Ivypool and Dovewing Show-" Ivypool started, but was interrupted by Dovewing, "I thought we were going to call it the Dovewing and Ivypool Show!"

"Okay, whatever!" the grey and white she-cat rolled her eyes and continued, "So basically, on this show, we're going to interview some cat that you reviewers send in, and made sure to send lots of them in!"

"First come, first serve!" Dovewing added with a huge smile, which caused Ivypool to groan and facepaw. "Okay, once again, please review and send in some cats! Thank you!" And with that, Tansy switched off the camera.

 **Okay, that's it! Bye1**


	2. Just a typical day for the two sisters

**Hello again! This is Bananastarxox and here is the next chapter! I know that this update might be quick, but I just had some free time and just decided to write this chapter.**

 **I just got this crazy idea and decided that I should make a chapter according to it.**

 **(Line)**

"Come on, Ivypool! We'll be late!" Dovewing tried to urge her sister, who was hiding in the bathroom, to come out. "No!" Ivypool screamed as she tried to shove herself into a corner of the room.

"Oh come on, Ivypool! It wasn't that bad! It looks really good!" Dovewing suppressed her urge to laugh as she recalled moments ago.

( **Flashback)**

"Let's dye our fur, Ivypool!" Dovewing had just finished watching those shows where cats do some 'fancy shmancy' things, according to her sister. "You're kidding, right?" Ivypool raised an eyebrow **(Do cats even have eyebrows?)** , watching her hyper sister with a deadpan expression.

"No, I'm not, come on, Ivypool! It'll be fun!" Dovewing grabbed her sister and pulled her towards her room, which Ivypool called 'The room of absolute terror', since everything inside was rainbow coloured and Ivypool was definitely not fond of smiley and cheery colours.

"Nooooo!" ivypool shrieked as she was forcefully dragged into her sister's 'Room of absolute terror'. _How did she even get this strong?_ Ivypool thought, panic gripping her as her sister closed the pink door.

Ivypool rushed for the door, only for Dovewing to pull her back and tying Ivypool up on a orange stool. "Let's get started!" she mewed cheerily. Then she looked at her dressing table, where a line of coloured fur dye stood.

"Stop it, Dovewing! What did I do to you?" Ivypool struggled vainly, before Dovewing smirked and meowed "Let's see, I know! A fur dye color for each thing you did!"

Before Ivypool knew it, a shower of colours covered her and then Dovewing pulled out a mirror. "Look!"

Ivypool dreaded what she saw and when she did, she screamed.

She was pinkish-green, which did not go well with her. Ivypool dove out of the room and pelted across the den, towards the bathroom while Dovewing stood there, laughing her head off.

 **(End of flashback)**

"You come out this instance or I'll come in!" Dovewing threatened. "Yeah right. How?" Ivypool resisted against rolling her eyes. _That dumb cat, how is she going to find her way in here-_ Ivypool's thoughts were interrupted when the fluffy grey she-cat popped her head in. "Hi there!"

Ivypool did the only rational thing that there was to do. She screamed.

"H-h-how?" Ivypool was at a loss for words. "You left the key outside, silly!" Dovewing pulled Ivypool out while Ivypool mentally facepawed. "Come on! We'll be late for the show!" Dovewing forcefully dragged Ivypool out while she was screaming and kicking in vain to escape.

"Great StarClan help me! What have I gotten myself into?" Ivypool shrieked, "Noooooooo!" Meanwhile, Dovewing was absent-mindedly switching on the engine to the car, humming, oblivious to her sister's shrieks.

What a typical day for the two sisters.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Bye!**


	3. Foxleap : Family Problems

**Hello, dear reader, this is Bananastarxox and here is another chapter! Yes, I decided to do two chapters in the same day. Well, let's get on with it then!**

"Welcome to the Dovewing and Ivypool Show!" Dovewing mewed with enthusiasm. "Now, where's Ivypool?" The fluffy grey she-cat looked around and groaned. Her sister had refused to come out looking like that so she had hidden backstage and Dovewing had ordered Hawkfrost, who apparently was the security to drag her out. But, it seems like he had failed to, seeing that no one was onstage but her.

"Come on, Ivypool!" Dovewing went backstage for a moment and came back with Ivypool tied up and secure. Everyone in the audience took one glance at Ivypool and erupted into fits of laughter.

Ivypool growled and everyone immediately shut up, they knew not to get on the wrong side of her, but there were still a few snickers in the air.

Dovewing hesitantly untied Ivypool and thankfully, the grey and white she-cat did not run away. She settled down and motioned for Hawkfrost escort their guest that they definitely did not catnap.

Foxleap came onstage and growled, "How dare you come into my den and catna-" Dovewing quickly meowed "How are you today, Foxleap?"

"Well, apart from that, I guess it was fine." Foxleap reluctantly meowed, "What do you need me here for? And why does Ivypool look like that?" Ivypool snarled threateningly and meowed "Dovewing."

Meanwhile, Dovewing was attempting to stifle her laughter while failing to do so. Ivypool glared at Dovewing before turning back to Foxleap. "Well, we're here to interview you."

"Well, get on with it then!" Foxleap snapped, "I've got a mossball game to watch!"

"Okay, okay! Jeez. " she grumbled, looking at the cards that Dovewing had shoved into her paws just moments ago.

"What's your favorite fresh-kill?" Ivypool looked at Dovewing, "What kind of questions are these?"

Dovewing held up her paws in a surrendering position, "Hey, don't blame me! I couldn't think of any other questions!"

Foxleeap looked at the two she-cats and meowed, "Fine! I'll just answer the question. I honestly prefer squirrel, since I am a ThunderClan cat."

"Okay, second question, what is you're hobby?" Devoting meowed, deciding to be normal for once. Foxleap considered the question for a second before answering "I would say going to the casino and gambling. It is pretty fun." Dovewing tipped her head to the side, "But aren't you only 15?"

Foxleap gulped, "N-no, I'm 19." "Sure you are," Ivypool narrowed her eyes.

Dovewing opened her mouth to ask another question, but was interrupted be Ivypool covering her mouth. "I'll ask the question this time."

She turned back to Foxleap and smiled sweetly, but a dangerous gleam was in her eyes. "Which member of your family would you save if you could only save one?"

Foxleap gulped, sweat dripping down his face. "Could I have another question?"

"No." Ivypool smirked, knowing that this was a question that he did not want to answer.

"Well, I sort of would save Ferncloud?" Foxleap immediately tried to hide himself by making himself as tiny as possible.

By sheer luck, his family was in the audience and when Dustpelt heard that, he grew furious. "OH REALLY?" he shouted, leaping onstage while Ferncloud was caught up in her own little world, still sitting in her seat.

"I'm sorry dad!" Foxleap squeaked before he was chased by a very angry tom. "Security!" Dovewing motioned frantically for Hawkfrost to come out to help. The dark brown tabby tom pulled out his sharpie **(IKR, first thing that came to my mind)** and started to hit Dustpelt with it. "Feel the wrath of my sharpie!" he screeched, while Dustpelt tried to free himself vainly.

Finally, he broke away and pulled Ferncloud away, who was still in her own little world, and headed towards the entrance.  
"I'll sue you! I'll call my lawyer!" Dustpelt screeched before going out of the entrance. Dovewing mentally facepawed and shook her head. "Well, this concludes the 1st episode of The Dovewing and Ivypool Show! Now, I should probably prepare myself for court. If you'll excuse me." Ivypool calmly meowed and strode offstage like nothing had happened at all.

Dovewing shook her head again and signed, before hastily saying "Bye!" and rushing after her sister shouting "Hey! Wait up!"

Tansy shook her head, _How long am I going to survive with those two?_ she thought, _Oh well._

 **Hope you enjoyed it! * Posh French Accent * Goodbye!**


	4. Four cats : Guess who they are

**Hello everyone! This here is Bananastarxox and this is the fourth chapter of The Dovewing** **and Ivypool Show! I know that I have been updating frequently and that is because I just seem to have a lot of free time. Well, onto the chapter then!**

Dovewing and Ivypool ran into place where the show was held and thankfully, they were not late for once. "Oh hi!" Tansy exclaimed, where she was setting up the camera, "You're not late! For once!" she meowed in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, of course!" Dovewing meowed, oblivious to the sarcasm. Ivypool facepawed and shook her head. "Yes, thank you for that comment!" Ivypool retorted, obviously in a good mood since if she wasn't, she would have probably screamed or shrieked.

"You're welcome." Tansy bowed dramatically, while Ivypool rolled her eyes, unable to think of a witty comeback. "Well, what are we waiting for then?" Dovewing tugged at Ivypool, "Let's get ready!"

The fluffy hyper she-cat pulled her annoyed sister backstage and fitted headsets for each. They then peeked out of the curtains and saw that the audience seats were quickly filling up. Meaning that it was their cue to get onstage.

"Welcome to the Dovewing and Ivypool Show!" Ivypool meowed happily, "And all of you should be glad that I am currently in a good mood since Dovewing has not annoyed me for a day already!"  
Dovewing nodded, before thinking about what her sister just said and meowing indignantly "Hey!

"That's not true! I don't annoy you!"

Ivypool burst out laughing, thinking about how in the name of StarClan this cat could be her littermate. "Yeah right, why do you think I'm in such a sour mood all of the time?"

Dovewing thought for a while, then shrugged, "I got nothing."

Ivypool facepawed again, some cat in the audience shouted "Get on with it already!", and that some cat was Breezepelt.

Ivypool narrowed her eyes and glared at Breezepelt, "You're lucky I'm in a good mood today, or you won't still be in one piece."

Breezepelt rolled his eyes at this empty threat. "Yeah right. I could shred you with my claws sheathed." Ivypool instantly unsheathed her claws, "You wanna make a bet out of it?"

"Woah woah woah!" Dovewing came between the two of them before a certain fight started, "Now, let's wait till this show is over, at least. Ivypool, don't lose your temper." Ivypool snarled when her sister said this, and Breezepelt wore an arrogant smirk but was wiped off when Dovewing turned to him and meowed "As for you, shut up and stay seated!"

"Why should I listen to you?" Breezepelt meowed, glaring at the grey she-cat.

"I have a Taser on me and I'm not afraid to use it."

"Okay."

"Well, let's get started, okay?" Ivypool meowed with false cheeriness. "Let's welcome Crowfeather, Leafpool, Feathertail and Nightcloud!"

Crowfeather stalked onstage arrogantly while Leafpool followed quickly with Nightcloud right behind her and Feathertail walking timidly.

"Welcome!" Dovewing meowed, smiling again like nothing had happened. "Well, today, we would like to interview the four of you!"

"Leafpool stole my mate!" Nightcloud screeched, glaring at the light brown tabby who was sitting next to Crowfeather.

"He chose me!" Leafpool screeched back, "Right?"

The two she-cats looked at the gray tom, who was being pressured, "Now, how about we ask a few questions?" Ivypool jumped in, saving Crowfeather from two angry she-cats.

"I'M NOT GOING TO ANSWER ANY OF THEM UNTIL LEAFPOOL ADMITS THAT SHE STOLE MY MATE!" Nightcloud unsheathed her claws and leaped onto Leafpool, who immediately fought back ferociously.

"Now, ladies, don't do that! Please!" Crowfeather pleaded desperately, unable to help a particular she-cat. "Feathertail! Help me!" he stared pleadingly at the silver tabby, who was sitting there trying not to get into this.

"B-but h-how?" she shivered at the violence. "Do something! Anything!" he cried, looking at the two fighting she-cats. "And hurry!"

Feathertail thought for a while before having a lightbulb appear on top of her head.

"How did she do that?' Dovewing whispered to Ivypool, who then replied dryly, "Do I look like I know?"

Feathertail whipped out a blue phone from nowhere and dialed a number, then into it, she meowed, "Yes, it's me, Feathertail. Could you come here to the Dovewing and Ivypool Show for a while? Yes, yes, I know that but this is urgent. Yes, okay. Thanks!" Then with that, she shut her phone and threw it to StarClan-knows-where.

"Okay, done."

Crowfeather looked at Feathertail weirdly before turning back to the situation and screaming, "What do we do?"

Suddenly, the entrance doors opened dramatically, and a bright light shone. Into the stadium came…a tiny black tom with a white paw.

All the cats groan at this dramatically failed entrance while some cat even booed. The tiny tom pouted and everyone reconized him as Scourge.

Nightcloud stopped fighting to see this and so did Leafpool. They then groaned as well, but when Nightcloud saw Scourge, she gasped and ran down. "Scurgy!" she screamed. Scourge's eyes widening and yowled "Incoming!" as the black she-cat bowled him over.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?" Scourge asked once he had recovered. "Nothing! Let's go home!" Nightcloud mewed cheerily. And they both skipped out happily.

Everyone stared.

Leafpool and Ivypool shrugged.

Tansy facepawed.

Feathertail hid.

"Well, this was an intersting show." Dovewing meowed, recovering from this. But this statement shocked the entire audience and they all ran out screaming for their mommies.

What a normal show this was.

 **Okay, this is the end of this chapter! I know the end was a bit rushed, but I really couldn't think of anything else to write. Sorry! *Puts hands up in surrendering position***


	5. Cinderheart, Cinderpelt : Who is she!

**Posh accent * Greetings, dear readers. This is Bananastarxox and here is the fifth chapter of the Dovewing and Ivypool Show. Please enjoy.** **Well, on with the story, then!**

"Welcome to the Ivypool and Dovewing Show!" Ivypool meowed, fortunately in a good mood again. "Hey! I thought we were going to call it the Dovewing and Ivypool Show!" Dovewing protested, looking at her grey and white littermate.

"Well, I'm the main character so my name should be first!" Ivypool retorted, "No, its the Dovewing and Ivypool Show! That's that. It sound better." Dovewing shook her head and meowed firmly.

"But-" Ivypool tried to protest but was cut off as Dovewing cheerily mewing "Well, for today's show, let's welcome Cinderheart and Cinderpelt!"

Ivypool grumbled some words that were not meant for little kits as the two identical she-cats walked onstage from opposite sides.

The two she-cats took one look at each other and screamed. "Who is that?" they shrieked in unison.

Dovewing and Ivypool facepawed and shook their heads. "Okay, the grey cat on the left is Cinderpelt and the grey cat on the right is Cinderheart. Got it?" Ivypool meowed, glancing at the two she-cats.

"Oh! That makes more sense!" Cinderheart meowed, nodding. "Wait what now?"

Ivypool facepawed.

Doewing shook her head in despair.

Tansy yawned.

Cinderpelt just stood there with a bewildered look on her face.

 **(5 hours later)**

Ivypool kept her paw on her face.

Dovewing was still shaking her head in despair.

Tansy was still yawning.

Cinderpelt was still standing ther with a bewildered look on her face.

That was until Cinderheart, who was deep in thought yowled "I got it!" and jolted the rest of the cats back awake.

Ivypool nodded, satisfied. "Finally!"

"Okay, then, on with the show!" Dovewing meowed, "Okay, first of all, how did it feel to share a body?"

"Well, it felt, well, normal." Cinderheart meowed confusingly, "I didn't even know that Cinderpelt was within me until Jayfeather told me."

"Well, it felt like I was, well, trapped. Which I was." Cinderpelt commented dryly.

"Okay then." Dovewing nodded, "Well, did you like being a warrior?" she asked, mainly to Cinderpelt.

"I wasn't really a warrior, Cinderheart was. Also, StarClan didn't even ask me whether or not if I wanted to be reincarnated, so basically, not really. Since I didn't really have any freedom." Cinderpelt meowed thoughtfully.

"Well, considering I've always wanted to be a warrior, yes." Cinderheart meowed immediately after Cinderpelt stopped talking.

"Well, that's all for today!" Ivypool meowed normally.

 **(Line)**

"Wow! You guys manage not to have a fight today! That's a miracle!" Tansy meowed sarcastically after the show. "I know right!" Dovewing meowed, oblivious once again to Tansy's sarcasm.

Ivypool facepawed for the millionth time today and sighed dramatically.

"What?" Dovewing asked, being the oblivious she-cat that we all adore. "Nothing." Ivypool sighed again.

"Tell me!" Dovewing begged, putting her best puppy eyes impression. However, Ivypool just raised her eyebrow for emphasis and meowed "No."

"Please?"

"No."

Pretty please?'

"No."

"Pretty please with catmint on top?"

"No."

The two sisters bickered back and forth until Tansy couldn't take it anymore and screamed "Stop bickering!"

The two littermate looked at Tansy's annoyed expression and Ivypool answered for both of them, "No."

 **Well, that's it!**


	6. Hollyleaf, Breezepelt : Good and Moral

**Hi again! This is Bananastarxox and there is the sixth chapter of the Dovewing and Ivypool Show!**

Ivypool walked onstage, her new shining blue phone in her paw. "Ivypool! Stop doing whatever you're doing on your phone!" Dovewing yowled in frustration.

"Fine, fine, fine." Ivypool grumbled, shoving her phone back to StarClan-knows-where. "Well, let's get started then!" she beamed forcefully, though a half blind kit could see that this was a fake smile.

"Okay! Today we have the grump Breezepelt and the good and moral Hollyleaf!" Ivypool meowed mockingly. "Are you mocking me?" Breezepelt glared at Ivypool, "I'll tear you apart if you are!"

"No!' Tearing other cats apart aren't good and moral!" Hollyleaf exclaimed, throwing a stern glance at Breezepelt.

Breezpelt rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever. Good and moral my tail." "It's not something to joke around for!" Hollyleaf screeched, leaping on Breezepelt with her claws unsheathed, but then stopped in midair and dropped down again.

"Hehe, I guess that wasn't very good and moral, right?" Hollyleaf asked with her head ducked in shame.

Everyone in the room gaped.

Everyone in the room gaped some more.

Everyone in the room gaped even more.

"Hey! Snap out of it!" Hollyleaf snapped.

Everyone shook their heads, snapping out of their dazes.

"Okay, let's continue!" Dovewing meowed, as though nothing had happened. "Well, today, we want to interview you a bit."

"Go ahead then!" Hollyleaf smiled, sitting back on her chair. "Whatever, get on with it." Breezepelt muttered half-heartedly.

"Okay, first of all, how did you feel when both of you found out that you were related?" Ivypool asked, with a clipboard in front of her and granny glasses perched on her her muzzle.

"I felt shocked, of course! I was thinking 'How could this awful thing happen to me?'" Hollyleaf replied almost immediately.

"I felt angry and disgusted that I would be related to _them_." Breezepelt meowed, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"What do you mean?" Hollyleaf gave him the stink-eye. "Nothing." Breezepelt whistled innocently. "Hmmm." Hollyleaf narrowed her brilliant green eyes.  
"What?" Breezepelt threw his paws up. "I did nothing. Except for murder White-" he clamped his paws over his mouth. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yep, you sure did." Hollyleaf pulled out a pair of paw-cuffs from StarClan-knows-where. "You're under arrest."

"Okay…" Ivypool meowed in confusion as Hollyleaf dragged a screaming Breezepelt out of the stadium. "What just happended?"

"I have no idea." Dovewing scratched her head. "Well, I guess that concludes this episode. Farewell everyone!" she meowed in a posh accent.

 **Well, here it is! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. The Three Siblings : What now?

**Hi guys! This is Bananastarxox and I'm back! Sorry for not updating on the weekend but I didn't have time!**

 **Also, a thank you to a guest for suggesting I do Jayfeather, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze! Well, onto the story then!**

"Yay!" Dovewing tugged on Ivypool's fur as Ivypool dragged the fluffy she-cat towards the stadium. "I knew slipping catmint into her coffee was a bad idea." Ivypool muttered, "But I was just trying to get her back for slipping dock leaves into my apple juice."

Ivypool sighed and looked at Dovewing, "Stop it now! We've got a show to be in."

Dovewing nodded so fast that Ivypool was surprised to see that her head was still attached. "Okay then…" (Line)

"Come on!" Tansy urged them onstage, "Quickly! The audience have been here a millennium already and they're getting bored!"

Ivypool nodded and looked expectantly at her sister. Luckily, the catmint and the coffee had went out of her system once she gave some yarrow to Dovewing and had vomited. "Okay!" Dovewing chirped, "Come on then!"

They walked out onstage and sat down on their plush armchairs, "Welcome, one and all, to the Dovewing and Ivypool Show!" Ivypool announced, waving her paws dramatically.

"Today, we have Jayfeather, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze!" Dovewing gestured for Hawkfrost to bring out the 'guests' (AKA totally not prisoners that they catnap and keep them in small confined cages and throw crow-food at).

Jayfeather stalked arrogantly onstage, but he was blind so he fell offstage. "Uh, should we send someone to help him?" Ivypool asked hesitantly, glancing at her sister, "Meh, heck if I care!" Dovewing meowed, shrugging carelessly.

"Hawkfrost! Go help Jayfeather!" Ivypool glared at Hawkfrost menacingly, who nodded frantically and practically tripped over his own paws in his haste to help Jayfeather.

"Good," Ivypool relaxed and glanced at Hollyleaf and Lionblaze, who were glancing at their paws, waiting for their brother to join them.

"Okay, let's get started!" Dovewing clapped cheerfully and pulled out cards from StarClan-knows-where.

"First off, how did you feel when you found out Hollyleaf wasn't part of the three?" Ivypool meowed, squinting at the cards.

"Uh, I felt sad, I guess." Lionblaze shrugged as though he didn't care. "Who cares? No loss here." Jayfeather meowed, forgetting that a snarling black she-cat was sitting right next to him.  
"What did you say?" Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes as she spoke in a quiet tone, Jayfeather beside her gulped and shakily meowed, "Nothing."

"Now, I won't attack you because that is not good and moral," Hollyleaf began and Jayfeather began to relax, "But, I will call Firestar's Police Force of Morality to have you arrested! Speaking like that isn't good and moral!"

She whipped out her phone from yet again StarClan-knows-where and dialled a number. "Hello? Grandpa Firestar? Yes, I need you to arrest Jayfeather here for saying bad things about me. Yes, okay! Thank you! Bye."

Jayfeather literally just screamed like a she-cat and ran offstage. "Hey! We didn't even finish!" Ivypool yowled in protest.

"Meh. I was tired anyway." Dovewing meowed, shrugging, "Well, whatever. Let's just go home now! I still remember that we have a mossball game to watch!"

Ivypool nodded, smiling, "Come on then!" Both sisters threw their headsets off with with an ear-splitting screech of excitement and raced offstage.

Tansy sighed in despair and once again wondered how she managed to agree to film for Ivypool and Dovewing, "Well, I guess this is the end of the seventh episode of the Dovewing and Ivypool Show! Bye now!"

 **Sorry for this crappy chapter! But I just wanted to update and I probably won't have a lot of time in the following week due to the amount of school work. Bye then!**


End file.
